


Can I try that bow of yours?

by Liliumite



Series: McHanzo Week Entries [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Archery, Friendly Rivalry, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Role Reversal, Teaching, They kiss once, and there are weapons, hence the t rating, i have no idea man, weapon swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliumite/pseuds/Liliumite
Summary: McHanzo week, prompt 4: Role ReversalSince you never know when you need to pick up your partner's weapon in a fight. Hanzo thinks it is unnecessary. McCree can't wait to try out archery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For McHanzo week! Prompt number 4: Role Reversal!
> 
> Sadly I didn't have time to do a decent day 3 prompt. However, I'm going to work out the story later since I did have a nice idea, but it was simply too big for now. So, please enjoy the rest of my prompts for now! ^^

Hanzo didn’t buy it at all and considered simply walking away from the training. McCree was grinning with excitement and wanted to start right away. Ana had argued it would be good to shake things up and get familiar with different weapons, in case a comrade fell. One day, Hanzo might need to use a gun, and one day McCree might find himself in a position he could only use a bow.

“Ya wanna try ma Peacekeeper first?” McCree suggested, pulling the revolver out of his holster with a spin. He trusted Hanzo with his life, as well as with peacekeeper. Besides, he could see that Hanzo wasn’t exactly enthusiastic about their assignment, so Jesse considered it might be for the better to let Hanzo show off first to warm him up to the task of learning each other’s weapons.

Hanzo was tentative at first when he held the revolver. The weight was somewhat surprising. He has held guns before, and used them with relative ease, but Peacekeeper was something else. “It’s heavy.” Hanzo simply remarked as he checked if the gun was loaded before seeing how it felt while aiming.

A fond smile rested on McCree’s face, seeing how serious Hanzo was with Peacekeeper. Before he could say anything else, Hanzo fired the first shot. It didn’t hit the dummy. The second shot came soon after; a bodyshot. The third time was a charm, in which he got a headshot. Excitement sparked in Jesse’s eyes.

“Of course you’re a good shot.” He smirked. McCree stood behind the archer, his arms wrapping around Hanzo so he held his hands on the weapon. “And if you want to empty the whole clip in one go, y’know for bad guys who are almost in your pretty face,” He showed Hanzo where to put his fingers to fan the hammer, “and boom” he said, letting go of Hanzo’s hands before he fired the remaining bullets. Hanzo was pushed a little back by the recoil of the gun, but McCree was still around to keep him balanced.

It was amazing to see Hanzo adept. When Hanzo just arrived at Overwatch, seeking redemption and following his brother’s footsteps, he was a stoic lone wolf stuck in his own dark past. Over the months, McCree had been able to come closer to the man, allowing him to see how he was healing and finally living. He was still stubborn as a mule, skilled in killing in cold blood and proud. However, he allowed himself to be less alone, he allowed himself to smile, and he allowed himself to be.  

McCree showed Hanzo how to use the speedloader for peacekeeper (Hanzo had it down after only a few attempts) and how to throw out a flashbang (Hanzo found himself fascinated at the possibilities). Hanzo practiced for about another half hour, sharpening his reaction time after tossing a flashbang, as he imagined how he could combine the flashbang with Stormbow.

“You’re all natural darlin’, when is it my turn to try that bow of yours?”

Hanzo froze at the suggestion. He should have seen it coming, but somehow it felt uneasy to put Stormbow in incompetent hands. He trusted McCree, but that didn’t change the fact archery took years to master. However, what _if_ Jesse needed his bow in the heat of battle? It was a situation he didn’t like to think about. But if the situation came, this preparation might be the difference between life and death.

“Alright. I shall teach you.” Hanzo agreed.

McCree was excited, even if Hanzo was explaining it pretty slowly, teaching him proper stance and techniques before he even got to touch the bow. McCree was someone who learnt by doing so this method of teaching wasn’t his thing. However, he would comply to Hanzo’s wishes, hearing about the technique before doing.

Eventually, Hanzo told Jesse to pick it up. McCree excitedly eyed the bow, picking it up with his left hand. His mechanical lower arm made it easier to pick up the weight and controlling the balance of the bow. He stretched out his arm, seeing how the aim worked.

“Sufficient.” Hanzo murmured, talking about McCree’s form. McCree was strong, which gave Hanzo some hope.

Hanzo stood behind McCree, with one arrow in his right hand.  “Give me your hand.” Hanzo wrapped his hand around McCree’s. “Take the arrow- Yes.” He guided the easiest way, albeit not fastest, how the arrow should be nocked. Jesse frowned but complied, wanting to pull the bowstring immediately. “No, no, breathe and aim first.”

“How should I aim if I ain’t even ready to shoot?”

“How do you aim if you haven’t even considered where your target is? How it is moving?”

“Whatever you say, sugar.” He said, letting Hanzo show his way.

“Breathe with me, and calmly look for your target.”

McCree did, listening and feeling Hanzo’s breathing and syncing his own. It was calming, much different from how he fought with his gun. “The bot at 11 o clock from here, the one which moves in a Z pattern.”

“When do you strike?”

“When it turns around?”

He felt Hanzo nod. Hanzo guided with the timing when to pull the bowstring. McCree held the arrow back, keeping the fletching close to his cheek. It was hard to keep everything still and get a steady shot. When the bot was still, turning around, McCree let the bowstring go.

It was a dramatic miss. It went too low and too much left. Hanzo chuckled in amusement.

“You missed your first too” Jesse reminded him before gesturing for another arrow.

“Be careful of the knockback, and tense your arm a bit more. You’re strong, so engage, you can be more stable.” Hanzo said, handing him another arrow, still standing behind Jesse and correcting his stance where needed. “And stay calm.” Hanzo said, noticing how McCree wanted to draw and shoot more aggressively.

It took multiple shots before McCree landed a bodyshot. He nearly jumped in joy. Hanzo smiled a little, feeling proud that McCree was picking up on the technique.

Eventually, Hanzo let McCree practice alone, speaking up only when McCree was repeating mistakes. It was challenging for Hanzo to let his frustration fester, watching McCree struggling to hit the bots. It seemed inefficient and rather pointless. The skills of one day of training with a bow were not going to save them on the battlefield, or so Hanzo believed.

By the end of the day, McCree was decent. He could reliable hit his mark within roughly a meter on a 50 meter distance, but that could improve if he was less exhausted and if he trained more. It was simple nocking and shooting, not coming close to the technique and mindset Hanzo used. McCree, although exhausted and sore, was very happy with the result, joking he was going to surpass Hanzo. Hanzo himself, surprisingly enough felt proud at how far McCree had gotten in one day.

“You’re not a bad shot. If we have some spare time, we could practice more, if you like to?” Hanzo suggested, strapping his bow and quiver again. Even if it wasn’t a skill McCree was going to need, perhaps it could be fun to teach him regardless.

McCree seemed to light up entirely. “It’d be my pleasure! You can borrow peacekeeper if ya want, because I’m gonna be Overwatch’ best archer real soon, darlin’” he said, winking playfully before hauling in his boyfriend for a victory kiss. Hanzo kissed back, enjoying the friendly rivalry and energy.

Within months, he went from a lone wanderer to being part of a group, loved by the kindest man he’s ever met. Since years, he had a purpose to live for. Hanzo wouldn’t ever let this go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo is having a lot of wishful thinking. Spoiler: They will need each other weapon. Badly. Follow-up coming up during day 6: Ultimate Swap!


End file.
